Bottles typically include a body, a shoulder, a neck, and a neck finish. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0000878 illustrates an example glass bottle of this general type. Such bottles may be produced using a blow-and-blow manufacturing process or a press-and-blow manufacturing process, and typically have substantially uniform wall thicknesses. Moreover, longneck bottles are popular in the beverage packaging industry, particularly for packaging beer. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0264107 discloses production of a longneck bottle by pushing a parison neck against a debossed internal surface of a blank mold to form an external embossment on the parison neck, and then blowing the embossed parison neck against an internal surface of a blow mold to push the external embossment on the neck through the wall of the neck to form an internal embossment in the bottle.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a container that includes an external surface with embossed indicia.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of making a container having a base, a body extending axially from the base, and a generally radially outwardly facing external surface. The method includes forming a parison into conformity with an internal surface of a blank mold having an engraving in the internal surface that forms an embossment on an exterior surface of the parison. The method also includes blowing the parison into conformity with an internal surface of a blow mold to produce a container from the parison, including pushing the embossment against the blow mold internal surface to collapse the embossment into a wall of the container without pushing corresponding material through the wall of the container into an interior of the container.